No Broken Hearted Girl
by emoqueen103
Summary: Naruto and Sakura had a heated nite years ago and Sakura had a baby named Mikoto.But Naruto is married to Hinata with 3 sons.What will happen when Hinata finds out about her husbands lies. My 1st fanfic so DNT flame me! hope you like it! r
1. Prologue

This story just popped into my head and I just thought it would be a good 1st story (yup it's my #1 fanfic on this website so be nice)

I hope you like what I got so far.

No Broken-Hearted Girl

"I hate you! How could you do this to me?!" She cried. He went to hug her. He never meant for this to get out of control, he never meant for her

to find out, but she did and here they are. She pulled away. "Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me!" She screamed. "I'm sorry things weren't

suppose to happen this way" He snapped. "Then how were they supposed to happen." She snapped back. "When were you gonna tell me about

her, you've been doing this for how long?" he looked down not wanting to tell her. "How long!?" "Awhile" "How long is that?" "Just a couple of

years, I didn't want you to know I didn't want to hurt you" "And you never stop to think that if I found out this way I won't hurt? How long has

she been in your life? How long did you think you could keep this up?" "I never wanted it to come out. I've only know her for 5 years, I was gonna

tell you just not so soon." "5 years! What do you mean not so soon?" she let the tears fall down her face. She looked at the girl who means the

world to her husband and wanted to cry more but she could see how scared she was and wasn't her fault at all. "I'm sorry Ms. Hinata but daddy

was only trying to help us I didn't mean for it to hurt you." The little girl tried to explain. (I bet you thought he was cheating.) "No I'm sorry I

didn't mean to scare you" Hinata felt bad that she was upsetting the little girl. She looks at Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me about her? I'm not

upset I'm surprised. Naruto, Why, no How did this happen? Who's her mother anyway?" "That will upset you" Naruto looked at he's beautiful

wife, he'd so hard to be a good father to all his children not just the ones she had. "How did this happen?" "When or how cause I think you how."

"When?" "Well it was 6 years ago when I was trying to found myself again remember when I told you I knew I was more than just a husband,

father, and Hokage." He waited for her to nod. "Well I was talking to Sakura and well one thing led to another and a year later came my only girl,

Mikoto Uzumaki" He smiled when he she her name. Hinata started to tear up again "You cheated on me, I thought you loved me." "I do and did

then too it's just I didn't think when it happened." "Dose Sasuke know about this? He's your best friend, how could you do this to him and me?" "I

told you we weren't thinking then it just happened." "What about the boys? What I am I suppose to tell them? Daddy's sorry he just forgot to

tell you guys you had a sister because he's an ass!" "That's not fair" "Then what is? Please tell me I've been a fool all these years thinking it was

just me but no it's you not me, maybe where not right for each other, maybe I missed all the signs, maybe daddy was right" "Don't say that you're

my wife I love you don't go to your father he's just gonna make you marry someone else." "Good! At least someone my father picks would to

scare to cheat on me" Hinata turned to the door she looked at the little girl once more. "I'm sorry for this I hope you don't hate me" Mikoto looked

at her father's wife and felt that might be the last time she ever she her again. She looked at Naruto. "I want to go home I want my mommy" He

could see the sadness in his two most favorite girls. "Okay honey." He said as he saw his wife walk out his life.

Awwwwww naruto I love this story already

R&R plz and thx u


	2. Think Of The Children

Awesome it's the next chapter up and ready it only took forever... lol but don't worry I have nothing to do for god knows how long so I hope you like it.

**Hinata**

I walked in the house to hear a loud scream. I wiped my face and ran to the noise. I ran into the boy's playroom to find my oldest son, Ichirou, face flat on the floor with his hands and feet tied together. My middle child, Jirou, was bouncing on top of his brother while my youngest son, Kichirou sat and laughed. "Boys is this how you act when I'm gone?" I said with a smile as they turned to me. "Thank god you're here Mom. I told them that we could play a game and they set me up. Please help me." Ichirou said. I laughed and gave Jirou and Kichirou a hug. "You guys know that was a mean thing to do right?" I asked them. "Yes but it was fun" Jirou said. I laughed again and helped Ichirou untied himself. "Mommy where's daddy?" Kichirou asked. "He's working. How about we all go out to eat?" I asked. They grew a wide smile and had hungry eyes and even though they where only 13, 7, and 4. I knew my wallet would be empty once they where full.

**Naruto  
**I walked Mikoto to the hospital ready to tell Sakura about what happen. I walked up to the front desk. "Hi Aki. Do you know where Sakura is?" I asked. "Yes Hokage-sama she is in her office." Aki told me. "Thanks" I walk over to Mikoto. "Do you know where mommy office is?" I asked "yeah" she answered. "Take me there please?" "Ok but just this one time" she said with a smile. She grabbed my hands begun to drag me through the hospital. Once we got to Sakura's office I could hear voices and became extremely alert. "Umm… Mikoto, would you mind going to get me a coffee?" I asked. "Ok sure" she answered. I watched her walk down the hall then listen closely to the voices coming from Sakura's office. "Sasuke I know she'll start school soon but she can't go Naruto ordered me to keep her a secret until he told Hinata… I don't want my daughter to be a surprise to anyone" Sakura said. "You're not understanding Sakura I know that I'm not her real father but she lives with us as an Uchiha so…" Sasuke tried explaining before he was cut off. "But she's not an Uchiha she's his daughter and we have different families with the same child I know you've forgiven me for cheating on you but she's still his and not yours and that's his choice to make" Sakura explained. It became to quiet for me to hear anything. I took the silence as an opening to knock. "Come in" Sakura called. I opened the door. "Hey guys" I said with a smile as I opened the door. "Sorry but I sent Mikoto to get me some coffee. I kinda wanted to talk to you about some stuff. If…that's ok?" "It's fine" Sakura answered. "Well Hinata knows now that's…well good but bad" I noticed the confused faces each of them gave me. "What I mean is she followed us today and confronted me about her. I'd check on her about that later on. Anyway I guess she's not a secret anymore so I guess she can start school." I said. Sasuke looked at me in surprise. "Seriously it's ok?" he asked. "Yeah she can go" I answered. I looked at Sakura she looked worried and relieved at the same time. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah but I was just wondering if Hinata never followed you would you have ever told her?" she asked. I looked away I didn't know what to say. So I spoke honestly. "No I wouldn't have. I know I'm wrong for not saying anything and I know I'm hurting everybody by not saying anything, but at the same time I still can't get it to come out. I'm sorry for that but her finding out herself was the best thing that could happen, cause I would have never told her." She looked at me with hatred and angry but what hurt me most was the sadness she had. "Where'd you say she was?" she asked as the door opened and Mikoto walked in with a smile. "I'm right here mommy" Sakura smiled "hi honey you hungry?" Sasuke got up and gave Mikoto a hug. "Yeah, we where just about to go to dinner you want to go?" Mikoto smiled "yeah I want to go but, Sasuke can my daddy come?" Sasuke looked at me "yeah he can come. Do you want to go?" "Sure I'll come. Hey Mikoto you got my coffee?" she smiled and handed me my cup and we walked out of Sakura's office. "Hey can we go get ramen" I asked. And Sasuke laughed and said "some things never change."


End file.
